Sing Me That Song
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena is being Stalked by her ex, Matt Donovan. And after singing a duet with an all around bad boy, Elena meets Damon Salvatore, her mystery singing partner. The two start talking, and soon being to fall for one another, but with Elena's crazy stalker ex, and Damon's psychotic, drug abusing ex, can the two make their relationship last through all the craziness? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Alright alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's Karaoke night here at "Lux Lush" and we've got a lot of amazing people ready and waiting to sing! So cheer them on and have some fun! Drink, Dance, and be Merry! This is DJ Ty-Killa signing off!"

I laugh as I watch Tyler Lockwood, one of the bartenders and Caroline and I's best friend from high school come out from behind the DJ booth and back behind the bar. He had a scowl on his face, but you could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Caroline's boyfriend of three years, Stefan Salvatore, sits down beside Caroline, who leans over and kisses him. Stefan and Tyler high five one another as Tyler pours Stefan his usual drink. I sip my Rum and Cherry coke, twirling the rum soaked cherry in the glass as I rest my lower back and elbows against the bar, sitting so I was facing the crowd of people filling the bar.

"So "Ty-Killa," any luck on finding another person to take over the DJ booth?" Caroline teases Tyler, flicking a piece of ice off the bar at him.

Tyler shakes his head, wiping up the bar with an old rag.

"No luck. Only good thing is I get overtime cash for doing the job. Matt tried to apply fir the job,but after the shit he pulled with you and Elena last month, the boss wont even look at his application." Tyler answers, pouring Caroline another Pina Colada.

I cringe as some young drunk college girl goes up on the karaoke stage and starts singing "Poker face" by Lady Gaga. Honestly, she should just leave Lady Gaga sing the song.

"I'm amazed the judge only gave him a two week sentence for attacking me and Caroline. If it weren't for you, Stefan, and that other guy stepping in, Caroline and I would probably be laying in a hospital bed or our apartment all busted up." I comment, pulling the cherry from my glass and eating it before downing the rest of my drink.

Tyler pours me another drink and hands it to me, a look of disgust on his face. "He should have gotten at least six months for what he did. He had to have bribed the judge." Tyler looks up at the stage, covering his ears as the drunk girl belts out the lyrics very wrongly. "She should stick to her day job, she is not the next American Idol."

We all laugh, Caroline, Stefan and I tapping our glasses together in agreement.

"Elena, you should go up and sing a song! You've got an amazing voice, and you'd probably blow everyone's minds if you sang." Caroline tells me, elbowing me playfully.

"What's the song list look like for tonight?" I ask Tyler, turning around and facing the bar as he hands me a list of songs.

I browse the list of songs, seeing mostly male and female duet songs. One song sticks out, and it's one I knew very well.

"Okay, I'll sing a song, but I need a male partner to sing it with." I reply, handing Tyler back the list of songs.

"I'll announce it over the DJ booth that you need a partner." Tyler says while pouring another drink.

I look at the drink he mixed, surprised to see it was the same thing I was drinking. I watch as Tyler takes the drink about ten seats down, handing it to a man who by any standards should have been a male model. Even in the dim lighting of the bar I could see his dark brown, almost black hair was carelessly tousled, long on the top but short on the sides and back. He wore a black t-shirt that fit him like a glove, and black jeans that I swear were painted on to his long legs and amazing ass. The man I'm staring at looks over at me, and I quickly look away, blushing. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the man and Tyler talking. Tyler looks over at me and then back at the guy, telling the guy something. The guy nods, and Tyler grins. He walks back over to where Caroline, Stefan, and all sat, handing me a card.

"I got you a partner, and he said to give you that card. Only thing is, you can't read the card until after you sing together."

I smile, slipping the card into my back pocket. "Tell him he's got a deal." I stand up and give myself a once over. I was wearing a pair of light gray skinny jeans that looked painted on over my long legs, a black stud belt, a pair of black high-heeled booties, and a red camisole with lace trim on the top and bottom of it that stopped about two inches above my hip bones, my black leather jacket draped over the bar stool I had been sitting on. My hair was down, dark brown beachy waves cascading down my back. My makeup was simple, smokey eyes, black winged eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. My red and black feather earrings, metallic purple heart with a black gem belly button ring, and a neon pink stud in my tongue completed my look. Caroline gives me a thumbs up as I straighten my shirt, making my way to the stage. I watch as Tyler heads over to the DJ booth, cutting the music as I take the stage. The man I was checking out at the bar joins me on stage, giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart skip a beat. His ice blue eyes practically glowed as the rest of the bar lights dimmed and the spotlight on the stage brightened.

"Ty-Killa back at the mic all! We got a rockin' duet coming up for this next song. Both singers prefer to remain unnamed, so give it up for them as they sing the lyrics of "Without You" by Ashes Remain together!"

The entire club quieted down as the music began. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly before starting to sing, my partner following me into the song.

 _ **Elena: "Underneath the cold November sky  
I'll wait for You"  
Unknown Male Partner: "As the pages of my life roll by  
I'll wait for You"  
Both: "I'm so desperate just to see Your face  
Meet me in this broken place"**_

 _ **[CHORUS:]  
Both: "Hold me now  
I need to feel You  
Show me how  
to make it new again  
There's no one I can run to  
And nothing I could ever do  
I'm nowhere if I'm here  
without You"**_

 _ **Elena: "Even if You take it all away  
I'll wait for You"  
Unknown Male Partner: "Even when the light begins to fade  
I'll wait for You"  
Both: "I'm so desperate calling out Your name  
Meet me in this broken place"**_

 _ **[CHORUS]**_

 _ **Both: "Hold me now  
I need to feel You  
Show me how  
to make it new again  
There's no one I can run to  
And nothing I could ever do  
I'm nowhere if I'm here  
without You"**_

 _ **Elena: "I'm tired of running  
and wrestling with these angels"  
Unknown Male Partner: "I lay down  
my life and I surrender"**_

 _ **[CHORUS]**_

 _ **Both: "Hold me now  
I need to feel You  
Show me how  
to make it new again  
There's no one I can run to  
And nothing I could ever do  
I'm nowhere if I'm here  
without You"**_

As the song ended, the entire bar erupted into a chorus of cheers and whistles. I look over at the man who I had just sang with, and he gives me another lopsided grin. I grin as well. My mysterious partner helps me off the stage and walks with me back over to the bar. I down the last of my drink and grab my jacket.

"I'm gonna go grab some air outside. Might head home soon. You guys okay to drive?" I ask Caroline and Stefan. Stefan nods.

"I'm fine to drive. I've only had one drink. You walking home?"

I nod. "Yeah, I wanna stop by the 24 hour store and grab something before I go back to the apartment. Meet you guys there."

Stefan nods and Caroline gives me a hug. I hug Caroline back and wave Tyler down.

"How much do I owe you for the drinks?" I ask, reaching into my jacket picket and pulling out my money. Tyler shakes his head as I go to hand him $20.

"Your singing partner told me he was paying for your drinks, and gave me a $50 tip. He also said to read the card." Tyler tells me, giving me a smile that said he knew something I didn't, and he wasn't going to tell me about it.

Sighing, I put my money back into my jacket and pull the card out of my back pocket.

" _ **Meet me outside after we're done singing.**_

 _ **Seen you checking me out, n wanna get to know you.**_

 _ **See you soon. -D.S."**_

I read the card over again as I drape my jacket over my arm. Giving Tyler one last wave goodbye, I head outside and take a seat at one of the picnic tables surrounding the bar's parking lot. I pull my phone out from my jacket pocket and scroll through all the missed calls and texts I had gotten from Matt, who must have gotten another number cause I know damn well I had blocked his other number. Most of the messages were stupid "where are you" "I'm sorry" "Answer me" messages, but the two messages had me on edge.

 _-You'd better watch your back you filthy whore,_

 _cause you never know who's watching you_

 _from the shadows_

 _-You may have thought that this was over,_

 _that you wouldn't hear from me or see me again._

 _Well guess again, sweet, innocent, Elena._

 _I'll be seeing you soon, very, very, very soon._

I save all of the messages he sent and the voice mails, intending to stop by the police station to see about getting a restraining order against Matt, or a PFA for that matter. I lock my phone, cursing vehemently as I look up at the night sky. This shit with Matt was getting beyond ridiculous, and I really wasn't in the mood for his petty games. The sound of boots crunching on gravel jerks me from my thoughts, and I look over at the man I had sang with in the bar as he takes a seat across from me on the picnic bench.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you came. I thought you wouldn't show, that I had scared you off." The man says, running a hand through his tousled locks.

He looked every inch like a bad boy, the type of guy that most girls would run from now that he was wearing a black leather jacket, his eyes almost gray looking in the moonlight and dim lighting around the parking lot. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew him from.

"Now how could I turn away an invite from someone who is not only an amazing singer, but also paid for someone's drinks without knowing them" I answer, twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

On the table my phone buzzed repeatedly. I glance down at the screen and curse when I see Matt's new number.

"Just one second, I've gotta deal with this" I tell the man, who nods. I swipe to answer, putting it on speaker phone. "What the fuck do you want Matt? I had your other number blocked for a fucking reason." I ask, annoyed. The man smirks.

"Elena, baby! You finally answered!" Matt replies joyfully, then his voice darkens. "You're a fucking cunt for blocking me, you little whore. I bet I can tell you exactly what you're doing right now."

"I bet you cant you fucking ass-wad.." I snarl, wishing Matt were here so I could punch him in his smug fucking face.

"Oh sweet, naïve, innocent Elena.." Matt laughs, the sound almost echoing around where I'm sitting. "You're at Lux Lush, in the parking lot. And just as I suspected, out with a man no less."

I stiffen, looking around the parking lot. "Where the fuck are you?" I ask, my voice edged with fear.

"I'm somewhere close, yet so far away. However, I can see you quite clearly, you and your faggot of a boy toy. Where'd you pick him up, the Abercrombie and Finch Store while he was modeling underwear?" Matt snickers, the sound of his voice seeming to echo louder.

"Why don't you come out and say that to my face you punk? Or are you too much of a pussified bitch to stand up to another man?" The man I was sitting with growls, clenching his hands into fists as he stands, looking around the parking lot.

I stand as well. Matt laughs manically, making my me cringe.

"How about you come find me if you're such a big man, faggot. Not like you can really do anything anyways. Besides, I'm more interested in the whore I used to call my girlfriend, not some petty boy faggot who she probably sucked off before answering, or did I interrupt her and that's why you're pissed?"

"Okay you cock sucking ass-clown, I'm tired of you calling me a whore. Show your smug face to I can fucking make you regret the day you were ever born!" I snarl, picking my phone up before stepping away from the picnic table. ""Show your fucking face!" I call out, jumping as the man comes to stand beside me.

"I'll give you a hint as to where I'm at, and maybe if you find me, I'll come out. But first, I want to know if pretty boy has any weapons on him?"

I look over at the man, wishing I knew his name, and that I had remembered to grab my pocket knife before leaving the apartment.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I don't have any weapons on me." The man replies, winking at me as he flashes a large pocket knife concealed by his shirt. I smirk.

"Good. I'm near the back of the bar, but not at the bar it's self. Good luck finding me."

The line goes dead and shove my phone into my back pocket, running a hand through my hair before letting out a frustrated grunt. "Fucking shit sucking ass-muncher!" I curse, kicking the gravel in anger. I turn and face my mysterious bad boy. "Sorry you're getting drug into this." I apologize, sighing in frustration."And I know this may be bad timing, but my name's Elena Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore, and before you ask, yes, I'm related to Stefan. He's my younger brother by three years, I'm twenty-eight." The man, Damon, responds, giving me a devious grin. "And I know all about this, I was with Stefan and Tyler the night that asshole attacked you and Caroline."

I pause a moment, realization hitting me. "Oh yea, I remember you now. You were the one who knocked Matt off of Stefan with the pool cue. I feel stupid." I say, shaking my head. "Well, might as well go find this jackass so I can get him to leave me alone. I was planning on going to the police on the way home to speak to them about Matt, but I guess that will have to wait." I start walking off in the direction of the back of the bar. Damon walks along beside me, running a hand through his hair.

"I recorded the call on my phone, and already sent the cops an anonymous 9-1-1 text while we he was yammering. They'll probably be here within the next ten minutes."

"Thank you. I was gonna do the same, but I didn't think about it with how pissed he was making me."

Damon and I make it to the back of the bar, walking to the end of block and stopping. I point across the street to a small park, the sound of screeching metal giving me an idea as to where Matt was hiding. Damon nods and takes my hand, walking with me across the street and into the dimly lit park. My stomach is filled with butterflies as I grip Damon's hand tighter. I may have only met Damon once before, but I knew he was one hell of a fighter, which made me feel a little safer as the two of us pass by a picnic pagoda, stopping at the swings. One of them was swinging back and forth, telling me Matt was around somewhere.

"Okay Donovan, I know you're at the park, now come out and face me like a man." I call out, dropping Damon's hand and walking over towards the swings.

Damon follows behind me a few feet away, sticking to the shadows. I stop at the moving swing, looking around, my heart thundering in my chest. Footsteps squish in the wet grass to my left and I turn, something smashing hard into the side of my face. My head snaps to the left and I drop to my knees, wiping the blood from my lips. Another hard blow to my back knocks me to the ground fully. I grunt roll so I'm on my back, everything around me spinning as I struggle to breathe. I hear footsteps coming my way, and I thought I heard police sirens. I close my eyes to stop the spinning, jerking them open as I'm hauled to my feet. My wrists are trapped in a vice grip behind my back, something cold pressed to my neck. I wanted to call out as I heard more footsteps coming my way, but it hurt to breathe, and with what I knew had to be a knife at my throat, I didn't want to risk it. Stefan and Caroline appeared in my line of sight, neither of them looking too happy. I mouthed out "Damon is around", and both of them nodded in understanding.

"Let her go, and maybe you wont end up in the morgue, Donovan." Came Damon's voice, dripping with hatred.

Matt drops the knife and I kick it towards Stefan. "Now now now, you wouldn't want sweet Elena to get hurt any worse, would you?" Matt asks grabbing me by my hair and kicking my legs out from underneath me, throwing me to the ground as he ducks and sidesteps what I guess is a swing from Damon. I hit the ground and roll, slowly getting to my knees. I watch as Stefan, Damon, and several police officers surround and take down Matt. Caroline helps me to my feet, and the last thing I see before black nothing takes over is Stefan and Damon running over to Caroline and I, Damon looking like he was calling out my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackhammers going off in my head, and what felt like someone stepping on my rib cage roused me from unconsciousness. I blink my eyes as sunlight temporarily blinds me, slowly sitting up. I look around the room, confused. I was in California King bed, the entire room done in black, dark cherry wood, and different shades of red. It was Obviously a mans room, but, whose? The last thing I remember is seeing Damon, Stefan, and Caroline running towards me, and I thought I heard Damon calling my name but... I'm not sure... I look on the nightstand, smiling when I see my phone, a bottle of prescription strength pain medication, a bottle cold water, and a note. I grab the bottle of pain meds and read the directions, popping two of the pills in my mouth and downing half the bottle of water, relishing the cold liquid as it re-hydrates my very dry mouth and throat. I pick up the note next.

 _ **"**_ _ **Elena,**_

 _ **Hope you slept okay. We brought you back to my house after you blacked out since my place was closer. I wanted to be sure that your injuries weren't serious, so I had a doctor come and check you over before everyone went to bed. Besides a busted lip and bruised jaw, you're fine, although you will be sore for a couple of days since that fucking asshole kicked you and threw you to the ground. If you're feeling up to it, Stefan, Caroline, and I are all spending the day hanging out on the beach and my back deck. There's a bag of stuff Caroline brought over last night sitting with your leather jacket and shoes on the chair at my desk. Hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **-Damon."**_

So that's where I am. I'm at Damon's, and.. I'm in his bed...! I can feel myself blush. No wonder the room was so extravagant. I get out of bed and grab my bag of clothes from the chair, going into the bathroom. After I finish with my morning routine, minus brushing my teeth, I quickly change into my black and neon blue string bikini, pulling and clipping my hair up off my neck, I slip a pair of neon pink athletic shorts and a lose fitting white tank top on over my bikini, grabbing my phone and setting my bag of clothing back on the chair. I take my time as I leave Damon's bedroom, exploring the huge, two story manor. It's, well, I couldn't think of a word to describe the way it looks. Everything was done in dark wood, stainless steel, and ceramic tiling, each room big, spacious, and expertly filled and decorated. I stop as I pass a bookshelf filled with photos, some of Damon and Stefan together, some of just Damon, just Stefan, and some of them with what I guessed were their parents. Damon even had a couple photos of Stefan and Caroline that I had taken. I pause, picking up a photo of Damon and a young woman, who looked a lot like me, but had darker and curlier hair, and wasn't as gifted in the body as I was. The glass inside the frame was gone, and the frame it's self was broken. The woman in the photo looked like she was strung out on drugs, a look I knew thanks to dating Matt. Damon looked like he was forcing the smile on his face.

"You're up and out of bed, that's good to see." Comes Damon's voice from behind me, and I jump, dropping the photograph in my hand. I turn and face Damon, blushing.

"G-good morning, Damon. Sorry if it seemed like I was snooping, I wasn't. I just walked passed these photos and..." I trail off as Damon picks the photograph I dropped up off the door, looking at it with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's fine, Elena. I don't mind. Mi casa es tu casa." Damon answers, giving me a smile that makes my heart flutter.

I follow Damon out into the kitchen, watching as he drops the photo in the trash, going to the fridge and pulling out four bottles of water. He turns and hands me one, brushing a lock of loose hair from my eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you hardly bruised after what that asshole did to you last night." Damon comments, giving me another smile.

I blush, looking down at my bare feet before looking back at Damon, who only wore a pair of black swim trunks that sat low on his hips, his hip bones, 6-pack, and perfectly toned upper body exposed. I look away again, sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"I.. I'm glad too. If you don't mind me asking, who was the woman in that photo? You don't have to answer... I'm just.. I'm just curious..." I stammer, opening my bottle of water and drinking some, suddenly feeling shy and very embarrassed.

Damon gently lifts my chin so I was looking at his ice blue eyes instead of the floor, a smile still on his face.

"It's okay, Elena. I don't mind you asking." Damon takes my hand, leading me out of the kitchen and out onto the back deck of his place.

I could see Stefan and Caroline out in the ocean, which was about 100 yards away from the end of the huge deck, which held an in-ground pool, hot tub, and two picnic tables with umbrellas, as well as several sun lounge chairs, a large place to lay out on a towel, and a grill. Damon places the two bottles of water in the cooler by one of the picnic tables, opening the other one and taking a drink. Damon and I sit across from one another at the picnic table, in the shade of the umbrella. I sit my phone and bottle of water on the table.

"The woman in that photo is my ex fiance Katharine Pierce. We dated for about three years, and shortly after I proposed to her, I found her shooting Heroine in my bathroom with... Well, with your ex. She's my age, twenty-eight, and we broke up about three months ago. I thought I got rid of all the photos of her, but I guess I missed that one." Damon explains, sighing heavily as he takes another drink from his bottled water.

I reach across the table, laying my hand on his. "I.. I understand. I left Matt cause I found him shooting up in my bathroom at my apartment. You already know where I live, seeing as I'm in the apartment right beside your brother and Caroline."

Damon looks up at me and smiles, and I can see the pain leaving his eyes.

"So, tell me about yourself Elena. We never did get to talk last night thanks to the ass-wad interrupting us."

I chuckle, brushing the stray lock of hair behind my ear once more. "Okay, well, I'm three years younger then you, twenty-five, I graduated last year with a major in business financing and a minor in business management. I'm currently not working, I got fired from my last job because of said ass-wad coming in and trashing the place. I love hanging out at Lux, and singing, as you could see last night." I blush, wiping the sweat from my face. "I love reading, writing, taking photos, hanging out at the beach, drinking, having fun, and...Well, that's all there really is to know about me." I blush again as Damon runs his thumb over the knuckles of the hand that was resting on his; now my hand was in his hand. "What about you? What do I need to know about the man who saved my life not once, but twice in a matter of months?"

Damon chuckles. "Well, you know about my past relationshit, I mean relationship." Damon and I both laugh at his quip about his past relationship. "And you know my age, lets see. I work for a company called "Sounds of Salvation", a company that builds and furnishes houses for homeless veterans. I'm an on sight manager and the accounting manager at the corporate building, but I spend most of my time on the sites supervising and helping the other employees, I'm currently looking for an assistant slash personal secretary to help me with all the financial papers and site book work that I can't ever seem to get to cause someone is always taking off and I have to fill in. I love to spend my free time at the beach, here on the deck, out at Lux drinking, singing, and having fun. I restored, re-furnished, own, and live in the house we're at now, this manor has been around since the early 1860's, and, well..." Damon pauses, catching my gaze and giving me a lopsided grin. My heart does a little flip in my chest.

"I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I would like to do two things; offer you the job as my assistant slash personal secretary, and," Damon blushes, causing me to blush as well. "I would also like to, if you'd like to as well, start darting you, Elena."

I gasp, stunned at Damon's words. I think about the offer for a moment. Damon reaches across the table, brushing the annoying stray lock of hair behind my ear once more.

"I'm sorry, Elena. Was I too forward? I mean, you don't have to accept either off-" I place my finger to Damon's lips, stopping his apology.

"Yes, Damon, my answer is yes, to both offers."

Damon lets out a whoop of joy, grinning like a cat who just caught the biggest rat in the city. He stands up, knocking the picnic bench backwards and hitting his head on the umbrella, and I can't help but laugh as Damon comes around to my side of the table and picks me up, spinning me around in his arms. I drape my arms around Damon's neck as he sets me on my \feet, his arms wrapped around my waist. Damon smiles and leans down, placing a soft, almost timid kiss on my lips. Stunned for the second time this morning, it takes me a moment to register that Damon had kissed me, and I blush deeply as I return the kiss. When we pull apart, both of us are blushing.

"So, now that we've talked, how about a day of fun and relaxation? It is Saturday after all, and I'm sure Caroline and Stefan are wondering what's going on." Damon inquires, looking down at me with a grin still on his face.

I grin as well, leaning up and kissing Damon once more. "It's a date."


End file.
